User talk:Fryguy42
dry-erase board Nomad's back, y'all Yo fryguy, i havent been part of this wiki or bordelands for a few months. Is the game still fun? A Lonely Nomad 13:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Remember, if it wasnt a jakobs, id rather be dead. You thanks for the compliment. It kinda sucks with having borderlands, but no LIVE to play with it. I have LIVE, yes, however, it is not gold, and is generally not plugged up. Also, it doesn't help when your sister steals, then loses the flash drive with ALL of your data. Re: bad guy hehe, you're welcome! I calls 'em as I sees 'em! I read it, then thought "Hmmm...", then re-read it, and went "WTH"! ;) -- MeMadeIt 04:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Bad Guy You do know I did not make that gun and I do not have a guilty conscience. I just want to know if that gun is modded and if I should trust the guy I took it from.-Scorpion665 minor crisis oi. did you enter or or User:blahx3/sig ref into preferences. i know how i did it but no one wants to do it my way. "we all wanna be like fryguy42, yea fry" and 'vive le fry' and so on ad nauseame. 14:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :ty. that is analogous to my sig proc and similar to Uberorb's winning method. 08:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You Again Hey Fry, do you by any chance play DDO? If so, I have another question. Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer 13:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ? OK, that was random. how about this? Do you play Dungeon and Dragons Online? Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer 17:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, are you serious about the dwarf galaxy thing? Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer. Non facete nobis calcitrare vestrum perinæum 22:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) kk. yeah, your name showed up twice in my guild, albiet in different ways. one was fryguy, the other was friiguy. One was my leader, the other, a member. so I was just wondering about that. thanks for clearing that up. Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer. Non facete nobis calcitrare vestrum perinæum 12:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) My Sig My friend JCEHunter told me that u can make me a legit sig...Can u plz make me good 1 with blue and a shelby gt350?tht would b awesome fry....i cant customize my sig...u r the one who made my sig, u fix the code overload...i dont know how 15:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re your message to me Hi Fryguy - sorry I haven't got back to you - didn't notice your message somehow. Yes I game on PC, but I've never played online - wouldn't have a clue how you go about it, and I'm not sure if my lousy 1.5MB ADSL is fast enough anyway (Australia has some of the slowest and most expensive internet connections of the OECD - would you believe Turkey has faster average broadband speeds than OZ?). But if you think it would work and you can tell me how to go about it I'd give it a shot. ( I take it that was what you were suggesting - playing online?) Would I need a headset? I like your reference to the "early 90's and the heyday of the video game arcade" in your About Me section. Hah, you young pups don't know the meaning of the phrase: I'm old enough to remember them wheeling the very first Space Invader machine (upright, black & white screen with coloured transparent vinyl overlay to make you think it was in colour) into my local pinball parlour back in 1979 or thereabouts, and I wasn't that young then. So began my addiction to video games, Donkey Kong! Defender!! Donkey Kong Jr (oooh! 16 bit colour!!!!), Q*bert, Qix, 1942 ... No the 80s was the heyday of the video game arcade. I'd be a rich man if I had all those 20 cent pieces back that I fed into those slots. I've only recently built a new computer that's capable of playing recent releases (the old P4 was getting a little long in the tooth) but this i7 860 is the ducks nuts. But yeah, let me know what you think. Cheers! Outbackyak 15:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) re:talk_engorge very, very funny. and imaginative. did you sleep at all last night? oh and thank you for the unearned credit. 04:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Spleen venting Goddamn HAXXor's. OP modders have made a hash of the formerly friendly Borderlands gaming community. From not being able to appreciate a nice weapon/shield/COM find without going over the code with a magnifying glass to not being able to GIVE weapons away because they're "mods." Case in point: I've been farming the new 3PDLC's for a little while now and I have many duplicates of Pearlescent weapons and high-quality COM's. Now, when I was a baby Hunter a kindly young man came into my game and gave me several high-leveled weapons to keep or sell as I saw fit. I kept a few and sold the rest to achieve the "How Much For The Planet?" Challenge. So, now that I am a Hunter-all-grown-up, I want to pay it forward, so to speak. So I decided to drop into random games to give away a selection of weapons and items, always asking permission first. It did not go well.... The Truxican Wrestler COM I was wearing: "Mod!" The Level 61 Elephant Gun I was carrying: "MOD!!! ANY freaking Pearl I tried to GIVE AWAY: "MOOODDDDD!!!!!" And 4N631 forbid I try to hand out some cool Gearbox wep's: Out come the torches and pitchforks. "Burn!! Burn the modder!!!" It's a damn shame that it has it has come down to this. Even the most altruistic act is met with hostility because of the G'damn HAXXor's have made everyone paranoid and suspicious of everyone else. Full disclosure: A modder friend re-built a .sav file for me when I corrupted it. I am not pissed at people who "take apart the toaster" to see how it works. I'm pissed at the HAXXor's who make take apart the toaster, rewire it with a tactical nuke, and try to pass it off on (previously) unsuspecting gamers. ::No good deed shall go unpunished. -Dr. F Hey I appreciate yur contribution to my blog but do yu play xbl? id love to add some new poeple that actually talk Beagle.Pup 20:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Gearbox Weapons Hi Fryguy, I saw your awesome collection of gearbox weapons. I was just wondering if the only way to get level 61 gearbox weapons is the crows nest? I have some nice gearbox weap's, but when I turn in the circle of duty missions, the level maxs out @ 59. Also, is the Crows nest the only way to get Gearbox Shotguns and Revolvers? I know the CoD gives away a pistol for round 2 and a CR, RL,Sniper, or SMG depending on class, but I have NEVER seen a revolver or shotty before. Thanks. :hiya, orb. a few thoughts regarding your question(s). first off, thanks. i think it's pretty awesome, too. :D gearbox wep's aren't the fastest, strongest, or most virulent in the game, but they are the most unique (until the nest at least). that was one of the things that turned me on about borderlands: with 78 kajillion guns out there to find chances are (were, until willowtree) every gun you found was relatively unique. :but, sadly, the short answer to your question is "no." the only way to find level 61 gearbox weapons (and shottys / revolvers) is in the loot-in-the-box chest hidden in the nest. (see pic. 99% gearbox.) to the best of my knowledge, and that of the wiki, cod does not give out level 61 wep's. now, perhaps i am mistaken, perhaps you are looking at your weapons equipped... with low prof's to affect the displayed level.....? but i kinda doubt it. :* to add insult to injury the fifth column also yields a level 61 rider along with many other level 61 boss wep's. {sorry, xboxer's and pser's} 01:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, I wish I had BL for the PC. I guess I'll stick to my drop'n'die method for getting gearbox wep's from the cod. I definitively agree that Gearbox weapons are awesome, I just love the white & green color scheme, plus the fact that the few online games I join, I am accused of having modded weapons, even by modders. I even made that gearbox weapons userbox just because I liked them that much. haha. i love going online with rando's and whipping out my pink glorious massacre! "haaaxxxx!" btw: you're test sig's taught me how to change the font on my sig, thank you. i'll be doing that soon. also i'll be working on a gbx ubx of my own shortly. (the wiki (or chrome) has acting up today and pics aren't showing up as they should.) 03:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) AhhHa!!! I shot a message to Dr.F asking him if he was having problems with pictures. when I adjust my user icon to 20px, it wasn't showing up and I thought it might have something to do with me being on a "not as good laptop" and "not having as good an internet connection", but it must be a systemwide thing. (Safari has also been really slow these last few hours). i say your note, and i await with baited breath for doc's answer. but it appears as though the wiki's server is having difficulties today. editing has been agonizing all day, and i can't even see most of the pics i put in my gbx gallery. lol. i don't want to tackle a new ubx until the server clears up as i can't see the image i'm trying to add. 04:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Seems like everything is good now. I found out that holding control while clicking on a mac is the equivalent of a right click, so Now I can Make charts! I still cant see the image on my Sig test area when it is set to 20px though, But Dr.F says it's good on his. Must be this crummy laptop... o well. [[User:Uberorb|'Uberorb']] ([[User talk:Uberorb|'COMPLAINTS']]) RE: Scrap Hole When are your usual play times? 07:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) they vary. i play every night, but, since the scrap hole is so g'damn hard and takes so long i have to reserve that tourney for my days off. such as this sunday, "tomorrow" for me, probably "today" for you. 8/15/10. keep an eye on xfire and message me or doc if you have the time. it'll be a private game so i'll post you an invite. thanks much. 03:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I might be up for it if you still need people :) I'm on GMT btw. 21:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) doc and i were just talking about that. we are both on CST, GMT-5. i plan to host a game tonite, although my "tonite" is probably your "butt-crack of dawn." (lol) 21:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) p.s. i will be out of town for a few days. i'll be monitoring the wiki and making minor changes via my celly, but no pc.